


Names

by Missy



Category: The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Humor, Multi, Triangles Resolved, triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Brisco figures out how to solve some things.
Relationships: Brisco County Jr/Amanda Wickwire, Pete Hutter/Dixie Cousins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



Amanda’s a nice girl. Kissing her – Brisco is pretty sure – will result in her father trying to shoot him in the head. Which is why he pushes her away, and why she kicks him in the knee and runs off crying. Because he's batting a thousand today in the female attention department.

Dixie’s there when it happens, and the only thing she has to ask him is, “next time can we try it three ways? Might throw a little excitement into the pot.”

Brisco groaned. He needed to get blazing drunk to better figure out what was going on. 

No, that wouldn’t solve anything. 

When he finds Amanda trying to leave – and he grabs her, and tells her she’s the best partner he’s ever had, and by the way, he loves her and then kisses her by gaslight – well, that does solve everything.

Dixie tells him so when he shows up to her wedding with Pete Hutter. And tries not to be too horrified when he’s named the godfather of Colt Winston Hutter five years later.

Amanda considers it revenge to name Dixie the godmother of her daughter. Which she names Eloise County.

After ten hours of labor, Brisco does not argue with her.


End file.
